1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gas adjustor, and more particularly to a burner of a multiple-input gas adjuster.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional gas adjuster is provided on an outlet of a gas supply, such as gas barrel, to lower the pressure of the gas in the gas barrel to a normal pressure for gas stove. Such gas adjuster includes a case, an input channel on an end of the case, a gas bore on the case and communicated with the input channel, an output channel on an opposite end of the case, a adjusting film in the case to separate the space within the case into a upper chamber and a lower chamber, a pole through the adjusting film, an adjusting button on the case and associated with and upper and lower chambers, a elastic member beside the pole and between the adjusting button and the adjusting film to be moved by the adjusting button to change the flexibility of the adjusting film, and a pressure reducing device having a lever pivoted in the lower chamber with opposite ends connected to the pole and a valve plug, which associated with the gas bore. High pressure gas flows to the lower chamber, a pressure reducing room, via the input channel and the gas bore, where the high pressure gas moves away the lever, such that the gas pressure will be lower and the gas flows out via the output channel by the actions of the adjusting film, the elastic member and the lever.
When the gas in the lower chamber flows to a gas stove, the pressure in the lower chamber is reducing to have the elastic member moving the adjusting film and the pole downwards whereby the lever is moved to move the valve plug away from the gas bore. As a result, the high pressure gas will flow into the lower chamber to increase the gas pressure therein. While the gas pressure in the lower chamber increases to a specific value, it will move the adjusting film and the pole upward again to have the valve plug sealing the gas bore. Above actions will repeat in a short period to supply the gas stove gas with a constant pressure.
Such adjuster only has one time of pressure reducing, that is, gas flows to the gas stove from the lower chamber, so that the pressure variation is greater to make the flame of the gas stove unstable. To improve this drawback, an invention provides a gas adjuster which provides two times of pressure reducing. This gas adjuster provides a pressure reducing room and a pressure reducing mechanism connected to the input channel in series connection to provide two times of pressure reducing.
Such gas adjuster provides a stable gas supply, however, it has complex structure and high cost. As a result, we still find the one time pressure reducing gas adjuster.